Yoshi has feelings too!
by Alecjojoy
Summary: What if Yoshi leaves and never come back?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1 : Prologue

A/N : There are a lot of stories in this site, so maybe this idea is already taken, so PLEASE thought about this myself, and also if you already found this story earlier, I'm sorry for deleting this story by mistake, this is the first time I'm publishing a story. Well this chapter is short since this is just the Prologue

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Nintendo not me.

* * *

One day, in the Mushroom Kingdom, Yoshi finally realized that Mario is just using him to get a reward from Princess Peach especially in the Super Mario bros. Movie, where Mario told Yoshi that he is worthless anyway. That day he decided to leave because of Mario but before leaving he also decided that he should help Mario by beating Bowser, But before all of that he should leave a note saying goodbye, good thing he still has a Yoshi translator and a recorder, so he recorded a message and left it in front of Peach's Castle.

After Yoshi left, Yoshi is already going to Bowser's castle. While on the way, Yoshi ate as many food as he can find, because the way is very long. Then he finally reached Bowser's castle, but no Yoshis are allowed and he is also scared of castles so instead he just have to knock and wait outside.

After a while, Bowser, Without thinking, He answered the door, and saw Yoshi outside, so he ordered a twomp above Yoshi to crush him, but Yoshi saw this quickly, and this is his chance to beat Bowser, so he did. Using all his moves, he finally defeated Bowser.

Then after that, lucky for him, he found a koopa with a blue shell, so he ate it, and gone to Yoshi's Island


	2. Peach's Party

Chapter 2 : Peach's party

Some time after that, Princess Peach is preparing another party, and hoping Bowser will not ruin the party. Of course, She ordered Parakarry to send invitations, so they will come to the party.

On Mario's house, Luigi is just writing what happened on his secret diary, when suddenly Parakarry arrived, so Mario took the letters from Parkarry. When he checked the letters, one is for Mario, and one is for Luigi, both from Princess Peach, so Mario did a ground pound on the left side of the bedroom, entering the secret room of the house where Luigi is writing on his secret diary, and gave the letter to Luigi. They both read their letters at the same time :

Dear Mario/ Luigi

Please come to my castle, many other guests are hoping you to arrive, and also there are lots of surprises and gifts.

Yours truly

Princess toadstool,

Peach

After reading this, Mario and Luigi are preparing to go to the castle. Mario are packing some mushroom in his inventory, while Luigi was wondering what are these for.

On the party, Mario is going to say hi to Peach first, while Luigi is talking to some guests. Mario finds Peach checking if everyone she invited came to the party, so Mario said Hi. After that Peach said that she needs Mario to do her a favor and that favor is to find Yoshi and to remind him to come to the party, while Mario replied to Peach that Yoshi would just eat all the cake, and eat everything else! This made Peach mad, so she called guards to take Mario out of the castle. When Mario is outside the castle, Peach said that he should never come back without Yoshi. So Mario was looking for Yoshi while everyone else is having fun.

Mario will first search in Yoshi's house for him l, knocking on the door first. He was already knocking there for five minutes, but still there was no answer, so Mario came in the house, but suddenly an alarm turned on. Yoshi's neighbor closed the door and took Mario back in front Peach's castle. There he saw a recording buried under the ground, so he took it and came in Peach's castle. When Peach saw Mario inside the castle, she asked where is Yoshi, then Mario replied let's play this recording and find out.

Peach tried to play the recording, but it was broken because many visitors were invited to the party, but no one noticed that recording, so they just stepped on it without Mario. Once again, Peach told Mario to stay out and find Yoshi.

Mario tried his best to find Yoshi. Everywhere in the grasslands, searching behind every bush, hill and ? Block, but he is not there. Mario next searched the sea, the sea was very big, but Mario has no choice, so he opened every clam, checking inside pipes and behind corals. The next is the Frosty ice land, still Mario has no choice but to search inside every snowman, Below the cliffs and under the icy water. Mario is now searching in the deep caverns but Mario doesn't have any light so he got away to find some light. The forest, that is where Mario is searching now, he was traveling in a circle, not knowing where to go, but after a while Mario finally found the secret exits and got out. The next area Mario is searching is the hills, he was tirelessly climbing all the way up until he reached the clouds. Mario is scared of falling down so he has to be extra careful with the platforms, especially the moving ones. And last and the Most the fire cavern. The lava is lighting the cavern so he don't need light anymore but it was very hot until he reached bowser's castle. When he is inside he asked Bowser that where is Yoshi but he stopped when he saw that Bowser is defeated , so Bowser ordered the guards to take Mario away back to his home.

So Mario came back to Peach's castle and told that Yoshi can not be found in the mushroom kingdom. Peach replied that look outside the Mushroom Kingdom. Without Peach knowing, Mario fixed the recording and played it. The message was

Hey there! Whoever has this recording I'm here to say goodbye, and I will never come back because of Mario. Oh I almost forgot, I'm using a translator so you can understand you, Bye!

Mario recognized the one talking in the recording was Yoshi but Mario was puzzled that Yoshi can speak English until Yoshi said that he was using a translator. After that Peach told Mario that the party was over, so he may go home.


End file.
